


The Scientific Method

by AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli)



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [30]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, laboratory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/AceRinky
Summary: “You need glasses,” Annie said again as she pulled the test mouse gently from the maze.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/540622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	The Scientific Method

“You need glasses,” Annie said again as she pulled the test mouse gently from the maze.

“I’m not missing anything,” Mikasa said. This had been an ongoing feud for years. So things were a little blurry? She was still a better driver than her co-worker.

“You’re oblivious,” Annie said. She stroked the little white mouse in her palm.

“I can see you’re getting overly attached to our test subjects. Again.”

“Am not.” Maintaining eye contact with Mikasa, she kissed the mouse on its tiny head. “Mr. Eeks is simply a work colleague.”

“Sure,” Mikasa laughed.

Annie put the test subject back in its cage, then took off her own glasses and leaned against the lab table. She regarded Mikasa sullenly.

“What?” Mikasa asked.

“Totally oblivious.”

“Annie, I’m a scientist. I’m far from oblivious.” Her observational skills were a matter of pride. What was she missing?

Annie shoved herself away from the table. They had been researching at this facility together for five years. Mikasa supposed she didn’t know much about Annie herself. She liked her coffee black, she was an accomplished kickboxer, she owned two cats whose orange and white fur clung to her labcoats more often than not, she was tightlipped about her private life…

“You don’t even know what you do to me,” Annie said. She fidgeted and stepped closer to Mikasa.

“What? I—“

Annie placed her glasses on Mikasa’s face, allowing her to see the definition of Annie’s sparkling blue eyes, the smooth planes of her face, the sharp curve of her nose, and the messy yet perfected swoop of her bright blonde hair.

“I don’t get it,” Mikasa said with an apologetic wince. “What am I supposed—"

Annie hopped on her tiptoes and kissed her on the mouth. Mikasa gasped.

Annie backed away, looking as shocked as Mikasa probably did. “Sorry. You…you don’t know.” She snatched back the glasses and shoved them onto her own reddened face and left Mikasa in the laboratory, frozen in place.

“I don’t…I don’t know…” Mikasa said and touched her lips. “I don’t know,” she said aloud, with only the mice to hear her.


End file.
